


Righting Reflex

by stellarparallax



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Mew Mew, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Set in high school age but nothing much happens at the actual school, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/pseuds/stellarparallax
Summary: Being a vigilante is tiring enough. But when finals are coming up and flu season hits, Keith's problems only increase tenfold.Fortunately, he doesn't have to do it alone. And he's not just referring to his team.





	Righting Reflex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Encrypt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encrypt/gifts).



Making time to spend with your so-hot-you-still-can’t-believe-he’s-dating-you boyfriend in the months leading up to finals was one thing. Doing that while fighting chimeras and attending meetings with your team of vigilantes who have all had their DNAs merged with various endangered species was a whole other beast.

Hah, beast.

Keith could quip and laugh at the mess that he was stuck with, but the fact was that he still needed to do something about it, fast. If he kept trying to balance his schedule on a tightrope, he was bound to slip and crash into the ground. It was only a matter of time. And if he were being honest, he wasn’t all too worried about what would become of him when that happened.

His worry was that nobody would be around to take over his responsibilities.

As a team of three, Allura, Hunk and himself have managed to hold down the fort, emphasis on  _ ‘managed’ _ . They were desperate for new team members to lighten their load. But it wasn’t like they could just approach any odd person on the street and ask them if they’d like to fight monsters and be a target for the rest of their lives. They had to be chosen for it.

_ Lucky me _ , Keith would sigh. 

In all seriousness, he did consider himself lucky. Shiro was very understanding about the responsibilities that he had, even if he did often try to dissuade him from fulfilling them. “You need a break,” he would say. Keith never relented. So instead, he’d leave cake in his fridge and his school notes from his previous years on his desk. 

Allegedly, of course. He never admitted to any of it. Even when it was obvious since his parents owned the bakery he got the cake from and his notes said “I love you Keith —S”. 

But this time, Keith’s conviction wasn’t as strong. Perhaps it had something to do with him being exhausted from dedicating his time and energy to protecting a city that saw him as a menace. A while back, someone even started a rumour that the Mews were staging the fights to win political favour. Or perhaps it was Shiro interlocking their fingers together and giving him puppy dog eyes, begging him to stay with him at the academic awards ceremony.

Allura and Hunk had assured him that they could handle the chimera on their own. But it didn’t take long before they called him again to say that it brought reinforcements.

“Keith, I’m sorry to—”

She had nothing to apologise for. This was on him.

He knew that he would be disappointing Shiro but he also knew that his friends were in danger. And if that meant that Shiro would end things with him… well, he always knew that Shiro deserved better.

Or at least, better than a boyfriend who would sneak out of the banquet hall in the middle of his acceptance speech.

* * *

* * *

When he arrived home, his pristine suit had become a disheveled mess. He was certain that he looked like a stray tuxedo cat that had just been fighting with other strays. Not that that wasn’t somewhat accurate.

He yawned as he shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it in case his mother wouldn’t be coming home that night. She did that every now and then; disappear without a word. Though, as he walked deeper into the house, he noticed a soft glow coming from the living room so he said, “Mom?”

“Nope.”

“You know you can’t keep sneaking into my house just because my mother likes you, right?”

“It’s not sneaking if she gave me a key.”

Shiro was lying on the couch with his jacket draped over the armchair, his tie loosened and his two top buttons undone. He was sitting in the dark save for the television that he likely only kept on so that he wouldn’t feel alone in an empty house.

“What cake did you bring me this time?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Keith raised an eyebrow.

“But I can tell you that someone has left some cherry ripe mud cake in your fridge. No idea who, though.”

“With chocolate ganache?” What could he say? He really liked cherry ripe mud cake.

“Apparently.”

Keith walked into the kitchen to retrieve the cake from the fridge. Even the mere sight of it made his mouth water.

“Tea?” Shiro asked.

“Hey, if you’re making, I’ll drink it.”

Apart from the sound of water filling up the electric kettle, the house was deafeningly silent. Keith didn’t even gush about how amazing Shiro’s mother was at baking like he usually would have. He just ate it straight out of the box with a plastic fork.

_ Click, click, click _ , then bubbling.

“We need to talk,” they said at the same time.

“Sorry, you first,” Shiro said.

“You brought me cake. You first.”

“Fine.”

He didn’t say anything for a while. There were a few gasps and false starts, but nothing intelligible. Normally, that would have made Keith impatient but this time, he was afraid of what Shiro wanted to say. If his hesitance was delaying their inevitable break up, then he would savour every moment that Shiro was still his to hold.

“Keith, I’m sorry… about today.”

“What?”

“It was selfish of me to ask you to stay. I realise that now. It’s… it’s not your fault that you— Keith? Keith, are you crying?”

“Of course I am!” Keith almost shouted back. “I thought you were going to break up with me!”

“No, baby, no.” Shiro took the cake box and put it on the counter top. “I’m sorry, that must have felt awful. No, I’m not breaking up with you.”

“Well, I know that now!”

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t. Look at you, you’re shaking.”

He pushed back Keith’s fringe and bent down to kiss his forehead. Then he put his hand on his forehead again.

“Uhm… are you burning up from crying or are you coming down with something?”

Now that Shiro pointed it out, he did feel a little off. It may have just been the stress getting to him. But it was odd that the corners of his vision were starting to blur and his knees buckled.

Hearing “woah there, easy now” and smelling Shiro’s deodorant as he crashed into his arms was the last thing he remembered. 

* * *

* * *

“Keith, wake up. Allura keeps calling you. I think you should answer.”

Eyes still closed, Keith waved his hand around like he was trying to anticipate which direction a phone would be given to him. Instead, Shiro pressed his hand back into the mattress and held the phone next to his ear. 

“Keith, wonderful news. After you left, two people your age turned up to the Mew Cafe and said that they were drawn to the building. It appears that they’ve both been chosen as Mews.”

“What?” Keith bolted upright.

“Are you alright? Your voice sounds terrible.”

“I’m fine. Where are they now? Can I meet them?”

“I’m afraid not, they’re occupied at the moment. Coran is teaching them everything they need to know. Are you sure you’re alright?”

She didn’t miss a thing. “I may have a bit of a cold.”

“Take care of yourself, Keith. We’re in the middle of a flu season and your powers don’t grant you immunity to viruses. Lots of fluids and naps, you hear?”

“Okay…”

“And Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, `Lura.”

_ Click.  _ And down went Keith. 

“Okay,” Shiro said as he put Keith’s phone away, “For the rest of today, you’re confined to this bed and I will get you everything you need.”

“Aren’t you supposed to help out at the bake— it’s still Sunday, right?”

“It is. I called last night to tell them.”

“Have you done your home—”

“Keith, whatever problem you can come up with, I will deal with. My only responsibility now is to get you feeling better.”

“It’s not your responsibility.”

“Actually, it is. My mom may or may not have called yours.”

Keith groaned.

  
  


Later that day, Keith finally woke up but he was too tired to move. Even opening his eyes felt like too much energy to expend. Then he heard something that was barely audible, like a whisper, but further. He focused on the sound, letting what little mew power he had to spare flow to his ears.

“... I’m sorry, Chi-chan. I know I promised to be at your— yes, I’ll make it up to you. I can’t leave him, what if he faints when I’m not here? Yes, onii-chan is very sorry. I’ll see you later.”

Keith heard footsteps, then felt a palm pressed against his forehead.

“Well, you feel a bit better… I wonder if I should wake you up to eat.”

“I’m awake…” Keith mumbled, his eyes still glued shut.

“Are you hungry?” 

Shiro’s voice was gentler than usual. Keith did not dislike it.

“Mmmmmm but… tired.”

Shiro kissed his forehead. “Wait here.”

“Keep doing that and you’re going to get sick too, you know.”

“Worth it.”

* * *

* * *

Keith’s mother tried to shorten her business trip, but the earliest she could make it back was in three days. Keith argued that he’d probably be all better by then, but she insisted. Which was probably the right call, since it was day two of his illness and he was still far from healthy. 

Shiro had to go to school that day, so his parents made arrangements to bring Keith over to their house to take turns to watch him. He appreciated how they fussed over him like he was their own son, but it felt a little weird. He’d only been dating Shiro for half a year. It was probably also because their mothers got along.

Keith’s phone started ringing and he was tempted to ignore it. After a few rings, his curiosity bested him and he glanced at the caller ID. Allura.

It had to be important. She knew he was sick and they already had two new members. If she was calling, it probably meant that it was something that the four of them couldn’t handle. So he answered.

“`Lura?”

“Keith, are you feeling better?” 

“A little. What’s wrong?”

“Well enough to fight? I didn’t want to ask but… Lotor is here.”

That got his attention.

Lotor has been a nemesis of sorts for Keith. He usually accompanied the nastiest chimeras and had a tendency to summon more when backed into a corner. His presence would  **not** be a pleasant induction for the new Mews. Or,  _ Mewbies _ , as Coran would say. 

He found the strength to drag himself out of bed and sneak past Shiro’s father. 

“Going somewhere?”

_ Crap _ , he forgot that Shiro said he’d be skipping his club meeting.

“Hey, baby!”

“Keith,” he said in a low voice, “What are you doing outside?”

Keith sighed, “Look, my friends need me. I don’t have time to explain but—”

Shiro looked at him, as if he was considering whether or not to let him go, and Keith felt frustration rise in him. He was perfectly capable of making decisions for himself, thank you very much.

“I’ll go with you.”

“Shiro, it’s dangerous.”

“I’m not about to jump in and fight with you. I’ll just be there, you know, in case you need someone to carry you home.”

It was far from ideal but he had to admit that he was worried about passing out again.

“Okay.”

  
  


No… it was too early for him to collapse. Lotor was still standing and two of the chimeras were yet to be defeated. But there were black spots all over his field of vision and he wasn’t sure if he could hold on any longer. 

“KEITH!”

* * *

* * *

“Keith? Oh, thank the stars, you’re alright!”

“What… happened?” Keith practically croaked.

“I…” Her eyes darted wildly. “I’m… not sure.”

“What?”

“It just… there was a bright light, I think?”

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed, “And there was this huge… energy blast?”

That didn’t sound like anything he’d heard of before. Where did it come from? And what timing too—only appearing while Keith was unconscious. It’s like they knew that the situation was dire. 

“Yes, and after that, Lotor and the chimeras were gone.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Keith said.

“It doesn’t but I’d take the win.”

Keith turned to look at the person with the unfamiliar voice.

“Hi, I’m Katie. You can call me Pidge. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise.”

Keith struggled to sit up, even with Hunk’s help. He looked around at the empty street, noting that there wasn’t anyone in sight. That is, until someone in green started running towards them.

“I found this. Whoever it was must have accidentally cut off their own hair,” he said. Then, he looked at Keith. “Lance.”

“The other newbie,” he noted, then turned to see what Lance was showing Allura.

_ What? _

_ It couldn’t be. _

He was certain it couldn’t be anything but— but it didn’t make any sense. 

It was a lock of hair. Dark browns mixed with white. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end of the fic! I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I would really appreciate it if you left kudos and comments! <3
> 
> Come yell at me [@artparallax (twitter)](https://twitter.com/artparallax)


End file.
